


Intervals

by rowofstars



Series: Working Out [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Body Image, Dream Sex, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Frottage, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets, one-offs, and bits in between from the Working Out verse.</p><p>From an anon: WO!Belle: Have the sounds Gold has made while working out made you think any dirty thoughts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts and questions happily accepted on my Tumblr! (rowofstars.tumblr.com)

Belle tried to focus on keeping count of her reps, and pulled down on the bar once more, raising the weight behind her. Gold was using one of the machines just across from her, which gave her a rather nice view of his arms as they flexed. She was just starting to feel that nice burning feeling in her shoulders when she heard him make the most interesting noise. It was sort of like a grunt and growl, and it sent a shudder through her unexpectedly.

Her thighs tightened on either side of the padded bench as a tingly sort of ache made her bite her lip. She felt warm, too warm, and it certainly wasn’t from her work out. She watched as Gold rolled his neck, his head falling back, his graying hair brushing against the back of his shirt. She could imagine him sitting in the leather desk chair he kept in the back room of his shop, his head thrown back in ecstasy, that same noise being pulled from his throat by the motion of her hips as she slid down on his -

“Belle!”

Ruby’s voice shook her from her completely inappropriate for the gym day dream. “What?” she asked, running a hand over her sweat slicked hair.

“Come on, you have ten more reps you slacker.” Ruby swatted at her with a towel, and then glanced over at Gold. “Or did you already do them in your head with someone else?”

Belle shot a glare at her friend and shoved her earbuds in her ears. She closed her eyes for a moment as the music started up. When she opened them Gold was gone. She blew out a breath and reached up for the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From anon: Speaking of mirrors, does WO!Gold ever take a few glances at Belle bending over in front of the mirror & not only getting a good view of her a$$ but also seeing more of her cleavage as well?

Yoga.

One of the six major orthodox schools of Hinduism. Also, a physical, mental, and spiritual discipline sometimes practiced as a type of exercise.

And currently the bane of Gold’s existence.

It was terribly unfair that Belle had decided to try out the new weekly yoga classes, with their stretching and bending and tight fitting clothing. And the poses… if he thought the pole dancing was bad (er, good but in a very bad way), then this was pure torture.

Belle planted her hands on the mat and pushed her body up, arching her back. The instructor counted quietly and reminded them to breath in the proper pattern. In, holding it for a count of four, causing her chest to push outward in its clingy aqua blue top. Out, steadily for another count of four. Then they switched positions, feet on the floor, backside pointing to the ceiling, and the muscles of her legs taut.

The mirrors were wholly unnecessary too, affording him a ridiculously well-rounded view of the proceedings. He shut his eyes and and forced himself to turn away, only to look back again because he couldn’t help himself. He could see her from the front and back at the same time.

He swallowed just as she glanced up. Their eyes met in the mirror and he felt his face heat. He stayed still, not wanting to run away and call further attention to his - attentions towards her. He was sure she’d be angry, but gave him a small smile and then lowered her body, following the rest of the class into the next pose.

Gold shook his head, watching as she turned onto her back and lifted her hips, giving the mirrors a perfect view straight between her breasts. He groaned and gave up on getting any exercising done today. He needed out of this gym if he was going to keep his sanity and his dignity. Though there was probably little of that left since he’d been coming here.

As he headed into the locker room, David called out to him. “Where you going, Gold?”

“Home,” he barked. “Where there are no bloody mirrors.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a Tumblr Anon: WO Gold and Belle, what's in your gym playlist? (I know there's a good chance Gold doesn't use spotify or even listen to music while he lifts but just indulge me.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Gold doesn’t do music when he works out, mostly because David is usually there and he feels like it would be rude to ignore the guy who is helping him out. But I will be visiting the music thing with him in the next chapter so stay tuned.

Ruby pulled a face and then took the earbuds out. “Oh my god, Bells. It’s like a bad 80's movie montage. You can’t workout to that!”

Belle frowned. “What’s wrong with my playlist? I like those songs.” Her friend sighed started tapping on the phone. “What are you doing?”

Belle made a swipe at Ruby, trying to take her phone back, but Ruby leaned back and made her miss.

“I’m just getting you some decent stuff,” she said, picking up her own phone and tapping on its screen as well. “I’m going to send you some songs that are actually good and loud and _motivating_.”

She rolled her head back and sighed. “I don’t need _more_ motivation, Rubes.”

“What? Is the thought of looking hot and impressing Gaston enough?” Ruby’s lips pressed together as she waited for the inevitable swat to the arm or a towel to come flying her way.

Instead Belle just made a face and then a gagging sound, following by lying back on the bench and faking her death. Ruby laughed, but the truth was there was someone else Belle would rather look good for, except he was _completely_ oblivious. She sighed again and bent to retie her shoes.

“There,” Ruby declared, handing Belle’s phone back to her. “Try that playlist. If you’re not flying on that treadmill after two songs, I’ll buy you the entire Billy Idol collection.”

Belle’s head tilted and her eyebrows lifted. “Right, because _I’m_ the one with a thing for guys with bleached, spiky hair.”

Ruby glared, but then smirked, and Belle laughed. Ruby’s crush on Dr. Whale was hardly a secret, unlike Belle’s secret crush on Mr. Gold. At least Ruby had a chance with Victor.

Belle scrolled the playlist, her eyes widening at some of the song titles. “What the hell is Bubblegum Bitch?”

“Just get on the treadmill, French,” Ruby called out, already on one of the machines and setting her favorite program.

“Right,” she muttered.

But a few minutes later, the thudding of her heart almost matched the pace of the music and she wasn’t thinking about anything except the burning in her legs and lungs. Until David Nolan came in, followed by Mr. Gold. She watched him as he walked around the edge of the room. There was something about that slight sway to his walk. She knew it was because of whatever was wrong with his leg that made him have to use a cane, but there was kind of a swagger about it. The man could walk into a room and make everyone stop what they were doing with just a look. He stopped behind David and pivoted on his foot, planting his cane in front of him. In her distraction, her right foot got too close to the side and she stumbled. She shouted and caught herself on the handrails, barely preventing her face from smacking into the control panel.

Gold looked back over his shoulder, and Belle forced herself not to meet his eyes as her face turned bright red.

“You okay?” Ruby asked.

“Great,” she gasped, still trying to catch her breath. When she glanced up, Gold was gone. She sighed and pressed the start button on the treadmill again, sticking to a fast walking pace this time. “Just fucking great.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a Tumblr Anon: I do love awkward boners moments so...did WO!Gold ever catch Belle eating a banana during a break?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes he did. ;) This sets up Chapter 7, but is not necessary to read before that.

Belle French was trying to kill him.

There was simply no other explanation for it. As if the pole dancing and the yoga and the little smiles weren’t bad enough, now he had to contend with _a banana._

It shouldn’t have been sexy at all. And maybe that meant there was something wrong with him because apparently everything Belle did got twisted in his brain into something completely inappropriate. Yet here he was, hiding behind one of those ridiculous looking Bowflex machines with the flexible pipes sticking up all over, covering his groin with a towel. The situation was not helped by the fact that her friend Ruby appeared to be wise to his predicament and turned eating fruit into a game that was slowly torturing him.

He could hear Belle moaning lewdly, her eyes rolling in a very exaggerated way as she pushed the end of the banana between her lips. Across from her Ruby fell back against the wall and laughed, her eyes darting to him as Belle chewed. He swallowed hard and looked away, finally forcing himself to move towards the locker room.

Ruby frowned and left out a huff. “Show’s over,” she muttered.

“Whu?” Belle asked, her mouth full of smushy banana.

“Nothing,” Ruby said. 

Belle shrugged and swallowed, following it with a squirt of water from her sports bottle. “Thanks, Rubes. I needed a break.”

“You _needed_ some potassium,” Ruby countered. “That’s why your calf was cramping so bad.”

She leaned to the side and watched Gold go around the corner into the men’s locker room, feeling a bit sorry for him. It was painfully obvious he was attracted to Belle, and she knew she wasn’t helping the situation. But after hearing about the incident with Gaston, she had to be sure before the rest of the plan was put in motion. She already knew Belle had some weird thing for Gold that she would never in a million years _do_ anything about. But that’s what meddling best friends were for, right?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a Tumblr anon: Belle calls Mr. Gold donut in her diary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just silly. :) Takes place before chapter 7.  
> For those who don't know, a set is how many times you've done a number of reps (repetitions) of an exercise. So 3 x 20 is 3 sets of 20 reps each, total of 60. Between sets you rest for 30 to 90 seconds. Between exercises you rest 2 to 3 minutes, or however long it takes you to change up the equipment. Generally, the higher the weight or the more difficult it is, the less reps you do at a time.

Belle flipped open the small notebook and glanced at the hot pink band around her wrist. 10,102 steps. She smiled and wrote it in on the first line. Then she made notes of the exercises she had done at the gym that evening, listing each one and the number of sets.

She had found out early on that if she kept track of what she did, she was more likely to keep doing it. And if she forgot whether it was leg night, arms night, or Zumba, she need only look at her journal. The whole process kept her honest and on track.

Sometimes she wrote down food cravings as well, if they were particularly persistent, or if she wasn't able to ward them off. Most of her post college weight gain had been due to overindulgence in sweets. Granny's lasagna may have been just _okay_ , but her Boston cream pie was to die for. She was also known to never say no to a noodle, especially if it was covered in sauce consisting of too much butter and cream. Lately though she was craving pastries. It wasn’t about shaming herself in any way, it was more her attempt to see if they coincided with anything, or if there was any predictable pattern.

Sighing, she stared at the blank lines on the journal page, and then flipped back a few. Her eyes scanned the lines, smiling. Just two months ago was when Gold had first shown up at the gym. She’d made a little note about it because it had been so odd. The last line on that entry read: _More motivation? ;)_ Admittedly, Gold’s presence _had_ been a bit of a motivator. Whether it was just her desire to see him, in any context, or the quiet voice that pushed her to want to look her best when he saw her.

It wasn’t unhealthy so long as she recognized that her crush was just that.

Moving back to the current page, she wrote a couple more notes, a small smile playing at her lips. It was leg night, and she and Ruby had goaded each other into a little more effort than usual. She stretched her legs out under the desk feeling the comforting ache in her thighs subside as she pulled her toes back. They were definitely stronger, even if they still seemed a bit... _big_ sometimes. After one more stretch, she sat back and read over the page.

 _Tuesday_  
_10,102 steps - 5 miles_  
_Lunges - 3 x 20_  
_Squats - 5 x 12_  
_Leg press - 3 x 12_  
_Calf raises - 3 x 20_

_Donuts, coffee cake, apple fritter, DONUTS!!_

_Donut was at the gym again doing leg lifts. Does he know how great his ass looks?? If he ever wears gym shorts I might die!_

Belle blinked and then let out a small snort. She scribbled out Donut and wrote Gold over it, shaking her head. Apparently she really did want a damn donut if she was confusing a breakfast pastry with her long standing crush. Sighing, she resolved that since tomorrow was a run followed by pole dancing class that maybe she deserved a treat.

If she couldn’t have Gold in shorts, then something covered in chocolate and sprinkles would do just as well. Her head tilted to the side. Gold with chocolate and sprinkles? Now _there_ was an interesting idea, she thought as she stood and walked to the bathroom to shower.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a Tumblr Anon: Have you ever dreamt of any fantasies with Belle in the gym?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this just went straight into Smutville. Sorry, not sorry. ;) It's also probably pretty bad considering I haven't written anything for two weeks. I feel off my game. The beginning of this overlaps with chapter 7 at the kiss.

His breath hitched. Her knee was right between his legs, almost dangerously so, but the slight pressure was entirely too welcome. She came closer and closer, and just when he was sure she’d come to her senses and stand up, her lips pressed against his.

For a second, he froze, but just as he felt her start to move away, he pressed forward. She stopped as his hands came up, tentatively holding her waist and leaning in to follow her lips. The courage surprised him more than the kiss, but he braced for the moment when Belle would realize what was happening. She would probably slap him or run away or both.

But none of those things occurred.

Instead, she broke the kiss and stayed close. Gold looked up and watched as her eyelids fluttered open and her tongue slowly licked across her lips. Their breathing was ragged in the narrow gap between them, his chest nearly touching hers when he inhaled. The corner of her mouth curved slightly and her hands moved behind his neck, her fingers slipping into his hair. He blinked slowly, lulled by the gentle way she touched him, but still uncertain and confused. A beat later, her lips returned to his, softly and teasingly plucking and pulling. He was thankful the gym was empty as she shifted again and settled in his lap, her legs on either side of his, squeezing his thighs.

He couldn’t hold back the groan as she pressed against him, her hips moving in a way that left no doubt that she had noticed his embarrassing state of arousal. Her mouth opened over his and he wasted no time in reciprocating, his fingers tightening on her waist as they tasted each other for the first time. There was a small little noise, something that sounded desperate and wanting, and it took him a second to realize that it had come from Belle. She was pushing into him, rutting against him like she wanted him, like she needed him as close as possible.

“Belle,” he gasped as she pulled back. “You -”

Her finger came up and ran down his lips, halting whatever else he’d been about to say.

“Don’t stop,” she whispered.

Then she looked him in the eyes, her usual bright blues darkened with lust, and ground her core against him. The loose fabric of his track pants provided wonderful friction that had him making incredibly lewd sounds. 

Her eyes rolled and her head fell back as she gasped, while her body repeated the same motion again and again. He wanted to do more. He wanted to take her home and undress her slowly and kiss his way down her body. He wanted to know if those skin tight black yoga pants she wore left anything to the imagination or if he could feel her wetness seeping through. But it was all he could manage to keep moving, little rocking motions as he braced with his good leg and raised his hips, pressing his erection between her thighs.

Belle was panting and gasping, letting out delightful little _ohs_ and _ahs_. Gold was close, embarrassingly so for doing nothing but dry humping like a couple of teenagers. But he didn't want to stop for anything. Her hand tensed on his shoulder, her fingers pulled his hair, and she squeaked out his name as her movements became erratic. He was mesmerized at the look on her face, stunned by the way she bit down on her lip to keep from making too much noise. His brain tried to comprehend the idea that he'd just made Belle French come with his name on her lips and their clothes still on. But she shifted again and kissed him hard, and he was coming too, a warm tingle washing over him.

Gold sat upright, gasping for breath.

The room was dark, save for the glow of his alarm clock, and there was no beautiful brunette, no fitness center, just wet pajamas and regret. The dream had been recurring since the awkward kiss a few days prior, a nightly reminder of what he couldn't have. He sighed and climbed out of bed, peeling off his night clothes and tossing the sticky, sweaty mess in the hamper on his way to the en suite bathroom. Another cold shower to start off another long day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt ask from still-searching47: Since Gold has started going to the gym have you toned down your workouts so you aren't pushing so hard? I mean bright red face, dripping sweat etc. happens when exercising hard and while I'm sure Gold doesn't mind, it's not exactly a confidence building look. Or are you one of those people everyone else is jealous of because they look amazing even during/after exercise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended it to be just a quick back and forth between Ruby and Belle, but it turned into more. This could be set any time before chapter 7.

Belle’s head poked through the top of her shirt and Ruby glared.

“What?” Belle asked, yanking the shirt down before pulling her hair free of the neckline.

Ruby sighed and shook her head. “How the _hell_ do you even do that?”

“Do what?” Belle sat down on the locker room bench and wiggled her feet into a pair of soft leather flats.

Ruby gave her a look and returned to dabbing foundation on her face with a sponge. “Is all the makeup you wear waterproof or something? It’s ridiculous.”

“What?” she shook her head and frowned at her friend. “I mean yeah it is, but what’s ridiculous about it?”

Ruby paused with the sponge a few inches from her face to give Belle another look. “Seriously? I mean look at you.” Belle glanced down at herself and shrugged, and Ruby rolled her eyes. “We just got done with an hour of Zumba, my face was red and blotchy, and I smelled so disgusting that I actually used the creepy prison showers.”

Belle snorted. The showers here were a bit like old school or prison showers, too communal for comfort and musty smelling. But they did the job when you were feeling gross post-workout.

“But _you_ ,” Ruby continued, now gesturing with the makeup sponge, “you look like _maybe_ you hurried across the street.”

Belle gave her a withered look. “If it’s any consolation, Rubes, my feet are killing me, and all of the hair held up in this clip is soaking wet and will take half a bottle of conditioner to detangle. I feel just as disgusting as you.”

She did, truly, and she was sore from the intensity of the workout. But after the first few times that Gold had come to the gym and Belle had gotten a look at her puffy, sweaty, red face in one of the mirror, she’d done a little overhaul on her cosmetics. It was vain, sure, but she didn’t do it all the time. And it wasn’t as if waterproof makeup was some magic potion that made her look perfect as she strained to make the last three reps on the leg press. 

She glanced to the side at the full length mirror on the wall and still saw the blotchy redness on her cheeks and the dark circles under her eyes. Her gym towel had more mascara on it than her eyelashes by the time the Zumba instructor had called it for the evening. She was hardly the perfect picture Ruby was making her out to be. It was doubtful Gold ever noticed either way, much less that he’d care what she looked like. She sighed.

Ruby went back to applying her makeup and huffed. “Well, you certainly don’t look it.”

“Yeah, well, could you hurry it up? There’s a bead of sweat currently running down my back, on its way to what I hope is the waistband of my jeans and not further south.” She raised her eyebrows as Ruby’s head slowly turned away from the mirror, her mouth falling open in horror.

“Ew!” Ruby squealed. “I did _not_ need to know that.”

Belle laughed and then stood up, slinging her gym bag over her shoulder. “And now that I’ve had a chance to think about it, I feel gross, and I’m gonna go home and shower. I’ll see you later.”

Ruby waved as she left the locker room. She hurried through the busy gym, knowing that on the other side of the doors was wonderfully cool, fall weather, and a brisk walk home. She didn’t notice the pair of brown eyes that followed her every movement, or the man they belonged to who was left wondering how the hell it was possible that someone could look even prettier when they left the gym than when they arrived.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From bookwormchocaholic: Work Out Belle: After kissing Gold, how are you doing? Might I suggest kissing him again because I think the guy is such a woobie and needs a little more encouragement. ;)  
> And theoneandonlylittlebird: Working Out!Belle: how are you feeling after that incident at the gym? Have you had any awkward run-ins around town since then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set immediately after Chapter 7's events.

Belle shuffled to the door and opened it to find Ruby on the other side.

“Hey Belles,” Ruby said, reaching for her friend and pulling her into a hug in the doorway. They pulled apart and she added, “I got provisions as soon as you called.”

“Thanks,” Belle said weakly as she walked slowly towards her apartment’s small galley kitchen.

Ruby set two plastic bags down on the counter and started taking out various containers. “I got Granny’s fried chicken, mashed potatoes, a bottle of your favorite wine, and this.”

There was a thud as she set down a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream from Any Given Sundae, and Belle smiled. “You’re the best, Ruby.”

Ruby titled her head to the side, her hair shifting to reveal her signature streak of red. “I know.”

Belle started to divide up the food onto paper plates while Ruby put the ice cream in the freezer for later. They carried their plates and glasses of wine into the living room and plopped down on the sofa.

“So,” Ruby said, eyeing her friend over a chicken leg. “What happened with Gold?”

Belle startled. “Gold? W-why would this be about him?”

Ruby gave her a pointed look and then bit into the chicken leg. She chewed and waited for Belle to continue, but she didn’t. “Because who else have you been crushing on hard around here?”

Belle avoided making eye contact, and Ruby rolled her eyes. “So what happened? Is he dating someone else?”

Belle shook her head and stuck a glob of mashed potatoes in her mouth. “No,” she mumbled.

“Secretly married?”

Belle’s eyes went wide and she sputtered for a moment as she tried to swallow the food in her mouth. “ _God_ I hope not!”

They both laughed, but then silence stretched between them.

After a few minutes, Ruby took a sip of her wine and then set her food aside. “Hey,” she said, putting a comforting hand on Belle’s knee. “You know I love any excuse to eat greasy, bad for me food, but something’s up with you. I promise I won’t tease you about Gold, just tell me what’s wrong.”

Belle sighed and leaned back against the sofa, idly poking at her chicken with her fork. “I kissed him.”

“You _what?!_ ”

Belle sat up and put her plate on the coffee table. “You said you wouldn’t tease!”

Ruby shook her head. “That’s _not_ teasing, that’s shock. What the _hell_ , Belle?”

She shrugged and started picking at the cuff of her sweatpants. “I kissed him tonight. In - in the gym.”

Ruby made a sound that was practically feral and leaned closer. “And what did the bastard do?”

Belle shrugged again. “Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

She nodded. “Nothing. _Absolutely nothing_. There was no else around. I was showing him the techniques Will taught me, and we were all - _close_. And it just happened.” She huffed and looked up at Ruby. “He - he just _sat_ there, Rubes!”

Ruby blinked and stared at Belle for a long moment, and then frowned. “Is he gay?”

Bell let out a frustrated sound and flopped back on the couch. “No!” She stared up at the ceiling for a few seconds, then looked at Ruby. “I guess he’s just not interested me.”

“Then he’s an idiot,” Ruby said, holding out her wine glass.

Slowly, Belle’s lips twitched and then curved into a small smile. She picked up her wine and clinked her glass against Ruby’s. “I’ll drink to that.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold and David have the drink and a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing everyone's been asking for. SHEEP BROS!!

Gold set down the glass, hard, and sighed. The scotch was already doing its work, warming him from the inside out and loosening his brain. Beside him, David turned his beer glass around and around on a coaster.

“So...”

Gold glance to the side and saw David looking at him with knowing eyes and a slight smile. “So? What?” he replied.

David exhaled and twisted on the barstool to face Gold, resting on arm on the bar. “You still haven’t told me what happened.”

“There’s very little to tell,” Gold replied. He lifted his glass and took another sip, wishing he was home in his study where he could wallow in self pity in peace. “Apparently, I’m out of my depth.”

David laughed. “Yeah, probably. But so am I most of the time.”

The look Gold gave him was dubious. “So what do I do?”

David shrugged. “Keep it simple. Apologize.”

Gold scoffed and downed the last dregs of scotch. Before he set the glass down again, he wave it at the bartender indicated he needed another. “I’m not sure Miss French is open to accepting any apologies.”

“Well, no one says she has to accept,” David said. “But you should still do it.”

“Fair point,” Gold muttered.

The bartender brought over his replacement drink and he immediately took a long sip. It wasn’t as high quality as what he had at home, but the lack of smoothness and the sharper burn as it ambled down his throat seemed like at least a measure of the punishment he deserved.

“Honestly, I don’t know why you don’t just ask her out.”

Gold gave David an incredulous look. “Are you _mad?_ ”

David snorted and took another drink of his beer. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“She says no,” Gold grumbled. It was a scenario he’d imagined more than once.

David rolled his eyes. “And?” Gold look at him and blinked. “So what? She says no and you’re exactly where you are now. But if she says yes...”

Gold sighed and stared down at his glass. After a long moment, he nodded. “I suppose you’re right.”

David waved off the bartender’s offer of another drink and pushed back from the bar. “Look, if you can confront a guy like Keith Nottingham and kick him out of his apartment, I’m sure you can ask Belle French on a date.”

Gold smiled and then laughed. “You assume Belle is the weaker of the two in that analogy.”

David’s head tilted a bit to right and his lips pressed together.

“Do you remember when she had it out with her father in the middle of the street?” Gold smirked and watched as a grin slowly spread over David’s face.

He laughed. “Yeah, I do now that you mention it. Remind me never to have an overdue book.”

Gold gave him a knowing look and finished off his second glass of scotch.

“But I’m sure she won’t be _that_ angry with you,” David insisted. “I _think_ she might even like you.”

Gold sputtered and started coughing, the scotch only half way down his throat. David thumped him on the back a couple of times until he held up a hand to say he was alright.

“Come on, Gold. It’s not _that_ preposterous,” David said, shaking his head.

Gold took a few deep breaths and then frowned. “Why do you care anyway?”

David shrugged. “Remember last year when I finally left Katherine?” 

Gold nodded solemnly. He also remember the turmoil that lead up to the Valentine’s Day aftermath of David and Katherine’s relationship.

“After she threw me out,” David continued, suddenly wishing he did have another beer, “I came to you about a place to stay.”

“I remember,” Gold said softly. He’d been rather gruff with the young man, even knowing how he felt torn between the two women he cared about and left with nowhere to go.

“You blew me off,” David said, smiling. “You said you didn’t have anything available.” Gold nodded. “But that was a lie.”

Slowly, Gold turned to look at David, wondering how the man knew such a thing.

“I found out later when I talked to Leroy. He’d finally bought his boat and he’d been living on it for two weeks. His old apartment was empty and you lied about it.”

Gold swallowed. He’d had good intentions at the time, but it was still wrong. “Y-yes, and I’m sorry for that.”

“Why?” David asked. “That was the best thing you could have done. You thought I’d end up going to Mary Margaret.”

Gold glanced to the side to see his friend grinning. He smiled softly and nodded again. “I, um, _assumed_ , yes.”

“And I did.” David laughed. “And it - worked out.”

“Apparently.”

David clapped him on the shoulder as he slid off the barstool. “And I’m grateful. That was the push I needed to actually make something happen instead of the limbo I was living in.”

He frowned. “But you had left Katherine?”

David shrugged. “I did, but I was also feeling sorry for myself and part of me wanted to beg her to take me back and forget the whole thing.”

Gold looked thoughtful for a moment as David’s hand fell away. “And that night - changed things for you?”

David walked around to the other side of Gold, angling towards the exit. “Let’s just say I didn’t sleep on the floor that night.”

He waggled his eyebrows and Gold laughed. “I see,” he said, still smiling. “And thank you. For, uh, the company. And the advice.”

David shrugged again, walking backwards a few steps. “Just helping a bro out.”

Gold waved as David left, and then shifted on the barstool. The bartender walked by but he declined another drink in the interest of not feeling awful the next day. He’d heard that expression before from his son Neal, which just made him feel old, but he still understood it. Despite the fact that he and David most certainly were not brothers, the man still cared about him. He felt glad to count David among his very small group of friends, currently consisting of about two people.

Friendship didn’t come easily to Gold, nothing did, except perhaps putting his foot in his mouth and pushing people away. He was fairly adept at those two things. But as he stepped out into the cool night air and left the hazy bar behind, he smiled. A plan was beginning to form in his mind, one that he actually felt confident about.

His smile remained as he walked along the street, back to where he’d parked his car in the alley by his shop. He would apologize, carefully, and hope that David was right and that Belle did perhaps care enough for him to accept. If all he gained from her was friendship, it would be more than enough.

Nottingham and his two lackeys scrambling out of the way as he passed by, no doubt fearing why the Beast of Storybrooke was practically grinning at them, was just icing on the cake.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moments after Gold and Belle's little hamburger date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because a Tumblr Anon asked if we'd see the date, and while this isn't the date exactly, it's immediately after and it's cute.

Gold stepped out of Granny’s diner with Belle French on his arm, feeling like he was walking on air. He’d done it. He’d had a - _dinner_ \- with Belle, and it was almost every bit as wonderful as he’d imagined. The almost being that the beginning was a bit awkward since neither of them quite knew what to say, and so was the part where he almost knocked over his iced tea.

After having a good laugh, they had settled in on safe conversation topics, and before he knew it, their plates were clear. He was thankful Belle ordered a second ice tea as it gave them a little extra time together, but now he was walking her home and the evening would soon be at an end.

This wasn’t really a _date_ after all, just - friends. They were friends now, right?

Her heels clicked on the sidewalk and every few steps she’d press her side against his. It was all he could do to keep from smiling, wide and toothy like a lovestruck idiot. Though he supposed he was a bit.

They came up on the library building and Belle guided him around the side where the steps up to the apartment above were, and he felt his heart start to pound. If this was a date, a real actual _date_ , she might be expecting something. A kiss perhaps, but he wasn’t sure what the protocol was for “just friends” when at least one of you really wanted to be more than friends.

“Well,” she said, sighing a little. “This is me.”

He thought he saw her cringe and that made him nervous.

“Yes,” he replied, licking his lips. “I, uh, suppose it is.”

Belle slipped her arm from his and he missed the soft warmth of her immediately, but her hand reached out to take his, keeping him close. She turned with her back to the steps that went up to the second level, and looked up at him, a small smile curving the corners of her mouth.

“Thank you,” she said, swaying their joined hands in the space between them.

Gold frowned. “For what?”

She shrugged. “The flowers, the book, dinner…” She trailed off and waved her free hand. “Everything.”

“Nonsense,” he scoffed. “It was owed.”

She huffed and shook her head. “Still.”

He nodded and felt her squeeze his hand. He'd almost forgotten she was holding it.

“Well, you're very welcome, Miss French.”

Belle smiled and bit her bottom lip as she studied him. She seemed to be contemplating something, but then, rather unexpectedly, she pushed up in her toes and kissed him.

It was just to the side of his mouth, close enough to be more intimate than a peck on the cheek, but not quite what he wanted, though he supposed his reaction to the first one had made her cautious. It was brief, but firm, and when she dropped back on her feet, looking up at him with her wide blue eyes, he was lost. He knew he was probably staring at her like a fool, yet she still smiled and he was sure the flush of her cheeks wasn’t imagined.

“Belle,” she said softly.

He blinked. “What?”

She bit her lip again, still smiling. “You should call me Belle.”

_Oh._

“Goodnight,” she then added pulling away to walk around to the bottom of the stairs.

“Yes, you too.” He nodded like an idiot and gave her a small smile, watching as she made her way up the steps. “Belle.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still-searching47 asked: Where is Neal in Working Out? Does he know about his dads newfound exercise regime? or about his crush/almost relationship with Belle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course this became thing, of course. :)

The gym?”

Gold sighed. “Yes.”

“Like, the _gym_ gym? With weights and equipment and treadmills and stuff?”

His son was definitely teasing him now.

“And a membership fee, locker room, and weekly aerobics classes, yes,” Gold said, exasperated. “What’s so hard to believe?”

Neal snorted. “You mean besides _you_ in a gym?”

He huffed. “Look, I’m not getting any younger -” Neal snorted again, and Gold chastised him, but ended up laughing too.

“No, it’s fine, Papa,” Neal said, still smiling. “It’s great even, you should get some exercise that’s more than stalking around town scowling and collecting rent like a vulture picking at a carcass.”

Gold frowned at the phone. “I do not scowl!”

There was a pause and Gold’s lips twisted, knowing exactly what was coming next.

“But you’re not denying the vulture part?” Neal managed before he dissolved into more laughter.

He sighed again and slumped down in his leather chair. “I’m so glad you find this amusing.”

Neal recovered and was silent for a moment. “I’m sorry, Pop, it’s just - it’s a little weird. I never thought you’d have any interest in hitting the gym, and you have to admit it’s kind of a funny mental image for me.”

Gold smirked. “Yes, I’m sure it is.”

“As long as you joined for yourself, and your health, and not for like to impress a girl or something.”

His face went white and he shifted in the chair, making the leather creak.

“Papa...” came Neal’s voice.

Gold didn’t respond.

“Oh my _god!_ ”

He exhaled in defeat. “Now, son, it’s -”

“It is for a girl! Holy - who is she? What’s her name?”

“Neal,” he pleaded.

“Come on! I live hundreds of miles from you, I probably don’t even know her.”

He swallowed and picked at a button on the arm of the chair. “Her name is - is Belle.”

The line was quiet.

“Belle?” Neal asked, followed by another pause. “Wait... the _librarian?!_ ”

“We had a - a date,” Gold explained, wincing as soon as he said the word. He kept telling himself it wasn’t a date, but it really had felt like one.

“A date?” his son repeated.

“Yes.” Gold pressed his hand to the leather of the chair to keep from fidgeting. “It - it was - yeah.”

On the other end, Neal started to smile. “Are you gonna do it again?”

Gold shrugged. “I hope so.”

Neal bit his lip, trying to stifle the laugh that wanted to come out. Even though he was happy for his father, he knew more laughter probably wouldn’t be appreciated. A date. An actual date with a woman. A woman who from what Neal could remember was smart and pretty and like a hundred light years out of his father’s league. Who knew his old man had it in him?

“Well that’s - that’s nice,” Neal said, finally.

“Yeah?” Gold said, hopefully. He wanted his son to be happy for him. Even if he and Belle turned out to be just friends, it was a good thing, right?

“Yeah.” There was another lingering pause during which Gold could hear Neal inhale and exhale slowly.

“So,” Neal started, “tell me about her.”

A slow smile spread over Gold’s face and he relaxed into the chair. “Well...”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From thatravenclawbitch for the Spite Promptathon: Spite prompt! WO!Gold for some contrived reason has to use the women's locker room which is supposedly empty. He goes in to change only to find Belle coming out of the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set at least a couple of weeks before their first date. I hope this is close to what you want, sweetie! <3 I’m playing a bit fast and loose with the layout of things to make this work, but eh.

Gold groaned and leaned back against the wall. The floor was hard, the wall was harder, and his leg was killing him. He still felt a bit dazed, but that was at least clearing.

What wasn’t clearing was the image of a very _naked_ , very _wet_ , very not supposed to be in the men’s showers Belle French. But then he figured that was because he had not walked into the men’s showers at all.

He groaned again. Last week there had been signs up on this very wall, showing which way was which set of showers. Apparently they were being replaced or something because there were certainly no signs this week. But the men’s lockers were to the left so he assumed the showers would be as well.

This had proved a very wrong, very embarrassing assumption.

Fortunately, he’d managed to remain quiet by biting his lip until it bled, and then stumbled out of the showers and back to safety. Where he summarily bumped into the wall, knocked his head, and slid to the floor.

Yes, that about summed up the last ninety seconds of his life.

Now if he could just get that image out of his head, he might be able to move. If he could move he could hurry home, which is where he should have gone in the first damn place, and showered in the comfortable luxury of his en suite.

He sighed and let his eyes close. _Oh_ she was beautiful. He hadn’t really seen all that much, she’d been facing away from him, thank _god_ , but what he did see could probably fuel his fantasies for the next year. A vivid replay ran behind his eyes, the water rolling down her back, following a path he long to trace with his tongue. Then into that little dip at the base of her spine that seemed like the perfect spot for his hand.

Gold licked his lips and caught the faint taste of blood again as he tried to fight the image of Belle’s perfect arse. He’d have to quit coming here. There was no way he could look her in the face, or see her on the stair climber, without remembering this moment. He may even have to move. The Arctic Circle sounded nice, or perhaps Siberia.

“Mr. Gold?”

He groaned again. Of course _she_ would find him here. Because the universe hated him.

“Are you okay?” Belle asked, squatting down next to him.

He felt her soft hand on his forehead, brushing his hair back, and sighed. “I’m - fine,” he managed.

“Are you sure?” Her hand moved from his forehead to his cheek, and then she pulled it away. “Can you open your eyes, please?”

He shook his head, but then cracked one eye open halfway. She laughed lightly, and the corner of his mouth quirked upwards.

Her lips twisted a bit as she studied him. “You feel a little warm. Did you -?”

“No, no,” he interrupted. “It was just -” 

He waved a hand to indicate the general area as if that explained everything, and then sighed.

“Okay. Can you get up?” she asked, pushing to her feet. “Do you need help?”

“I’m _fine_ , Miss French,” he said, a bit exasperated. She was too close and it was affecting him too much. Taking hold of his cane, he attempted to stand but the tip slipped a little on the tile and he ended up thudding against the wall again with a grunt.

“Oh!” She bent down again and took hold of his free hand. “Let me help. Please?”

Together they pulled him up and set him to rights. She fussed a bit with his gym bag and then handed it to him. He couldn’t help smiling a little, even though it was hard to look at her without immediately remembering he’d just seen her naked.

Belle sighed and bit her lip as she looked at him. “Are you _sure_ you’re okay?”

Gold nodded. “Yes, really, I’m fine.”

“Maybe you just didn’t drink enough water,” she suggested. “I know whenever I feel dizzy after a workout that’s the case.”

He smiled again. “Yes, that must have been it.”

 _Yes. It certainly wasn’t because all the blood drained out of my head and I forgot how to breathe at seeing your bare backside_ , he thought.

Belle shrugged and smiled at him. “Good night then, Mr. Gold.”

“Yes,” he said. “Good night, Miss French.”

She turned and walked away towards the front doors. His eyes drifted down the back of her loose top to the slim fitting yoga pants she always wore, admiring the slight sway of her hips and the movement of her shapely legs. A sharp, metallic taste hit his tongue again as he unconsciously licked his lips, and he shook his head, cursing at himself.

A few seconds later, he sighed and followed her path through the gym and outside. The cooler air did nothing to relieve the heated feeling. He needed to get home, have a drink, and then spend some time in his own shower where the only naked Belle French was sadly all in his head.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bookwormchocaholic asked: WO Gold and Belle: What was your first meeting like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing happened. You know, how they do. ;) This is decided very G rated. Set before literally everything else ever.

Belle took a breath and pushed open the door to the pawn shop. The bell jingled loudly, startling her, but it was such an old fashioned thing that she looked up at it and smiled.

“Something I can help you with Miss -?”

Belle blinked and looked at the man standing behind the back counter. He wasn’t very tall, not much taller than she was in heels, and older, with gray streaked hair that hung to his shoulders. She thought it looked very soft, which was an odd thing to think about someone she hadn’t even really met yet.

He tilted his head and gave her a strange look, and she realized she was still standing awkwardly by the door and hadn’t answered him.

“Oh!” She gasped, her fingers squeezing the book she’d brought with her. “Uh, it’s French. Belle French. And you’re -? Mr. Gold?”

The man inclined his head slightly and then stepped out from behind the counter, coming towards her at a slow but steady pace. “Well, that’s the name on the sign, dearie.”

She glanced briefly at the cane he used, not wanting to call too much attention to the fact that she’d noticed it, but intrigued by his formal attire. It was a rare site in tiny Storybrooke to see a man in an expensive looking, well tailored suit. She was pretty sure Mayor Mills was the only other person she’d seen wearing a suit so far.

She started moving towards him, finally, and they met in the middle by a tall glass fronted case full of tea sets.

“So, you’re the new librarian,” he said. His eyes skimmed up and down her body, giving her a brief appraisal. “And why have you visited my shop today, Miss French?”

Belle swallowed at the warm, rumbling sound of his accent. He was Scottish. That was - oh.

“Yes,” she replied with a quick shake of her head. “Um, I was told you might be able to repair this book.”

She held it up, and he tilted his head again, his lips pressing together as he studied it. She flipped open the cover to show him where the binding was tearing, the string that was fed through the pages exposed, and the pages coming loose.

“Hmmm,” he said, as his slender fingers took the book from her hand. “I see. Most unfortunate.” He flipped another page with his thumb, and tsked. “A first edition too. Pity.”

Belle felt oddly warm and brushed her hair back off her shoulder and neck. “Yes, it - it is.”

“Is it yours or the library’s?” he asked, his eyes flicking from the book to her and back again.

She shifted from one foot to the other and shrugged. “Mine. The library has a service to repair or replace any books, but I can’t use it.”

Then he smiled at her, and she was startled again. His face softened and there were little crinkly lines by his eyes.

“You’re in luck,” he said with a subtle lift of his eyebrows. “I think I might have just the right magic to save your book.”

Belle giggled. “Magic? That sounds like it might be costly.”

Gold hummed again, the corner of his mouth curved in a smirk, and pivoted with his cane as he snapped the book shut. He headed towards a curtained doorway at the back of the shop, and then stopped, twisting to look at her. She was biting her bottom lip and her hands had clasped together in front of her. He frowned for a second, wondering if she’d already heard the stories about him, the beastly landlord, the terrible dealmaker. It was probable she already had.

She’d been here for a few months after all. Not that he’d been paying much attention. She just walked by his shop now and then, in her pretty skirts and dresses, a book tucked in her arms. Each time he quietly hoped she might stop in and look around. Something told him she would appreciate his bountiful collection more than most, if her ownership of a reasonably pricey first edition was anything to go by.

“I should have it done by Wednesday,” he said, grateful that so far he’d kept any squeaks or stutters out of his voice. She was alarmingly pretty when not on the other side of the window. “Can you come back then?”

She smiled wide and bright. “Oh! Yes, that will be just fine,” she said, biting her lip again. “Thank you - Mr. Gold.”

“It’s no matter,” he replied softly. “Miss French.”

Belle moved to the door, but stopped with her hand on the knob and looked back. Gold was still standing in the doorway, watching her. She lifted a hand a waved, flashing him a quick smile.

As the bell clanged, Gold sighed, and raised his free hand in return, but she was already gone. He shook his head, chastising himself as he slipped through the curtain into his workroom. He didn’t normally repair things for people, not when there were other, perfectly serviceable options around town. But she’d shown up so hopeful and just a little bit wary, and he couldn’t help himself. With a sigh he set the book on the workbench, and slid onto the stool.

Maybe, he thought, he could have it done by Tuesday. Then he could take it to the library at the end of the day and surprise her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days before their big date, Gold and Belle meet up at the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon prompted: partner stretching. Kinda naughty, building up to the date itself. ;)

Belle groaned as Gold leaned over her body, her leg hitching higher on his shoulder.

“Like that?” he asked softly.

she nodded quickly, barely able to form words as her fingers clawed at the mat beneath her. “Good. There - right there - _oh…_ ”

Gold arched an eyebrow and started smirking as he sat back on his heels, holding her leg in place with his left hand as the knuckles of his right ran up and down from the back of her knee to her upper thigh, pressing gently and soothing the cramp in her hamstring. It was too easy to imagine another scenario where she was lying prone like this with him cradled between her thighs, her leg lifted up so he could slide even deeper inside her as she moaned for him. Just a little bit ago she’d been doing one of her pole dance classes, throwing him saucy looks every chance she got.

He swallowed and shifted, hoping she wouldn’t notice the affect the situation and his perverted mind was having on certain parts of his anatomy. 

Belle cleared her throat pointedly, and waited for Gold to meet her eyes. His face flushed red and he scooted back, letting her leg drop to the mat as he pushed himself up.

“I’m sorry, I -”

He was cut off by her springing to her feet and pressing her lips to his, her arms thrown around his neck. After a long moment, she pulled back and gave him a look.

“Where are you running off to?”

“I, uh, I -” he stammered, his heart pounding in his chest. She pulled her body up against his and rolled her hips. He made a noise as he fought to keep his hands at her waist. “Belle, please -”

Her head tilted to the side. “Please what?” she asked, eyebrows lifting. Then she pushed up on her toes to whisper in his ear. “Please push you down on this mat and fuck you until neither of us can walk?”

He bit back a moan and glanced around the gym, grateful that they were alone. Her hand slipped down to the front of his track pants and pressed against his growing erection.

“Is this what you want?” Her lips closed around his earlobe, sucking gently, and he let out a low, rumbling noise.

“Yes,” he managed. “Belle - oh god - yes…”

“Really?” came her confused reply, and he blinked.

They were back on the floor, her leg on his shoulder.

“What?”

Belle started to smile. “Are you okay?”

Gold shifted back and move his arm to strategically block her view of his groin. “Yes, yes, I’m fine.”

She laughed lightly. “Sure about that?”

He swallowed and looked around, thankful the gym was as empty now as it had been in his little daydream. “Yes?”

She shook her head and pushed back, pulling her leg away and sitting back on the mat. “Okay, well, the beginner’s class I’m in starts at four on Mondays. I know you don’t close up the shop until five, but -”

Gold blinked again. “What?”

Her lips twitched. “You just agreed to try the new hot yoga class with me.”

" _What?_ " His mind was screaming. “Hot... _yoga?_ ”

“Yeah, it’s like regular yoga but the room is like 90 degrees so you get really sweaty and stuff.”

Oh god, what had he done?

“Um…”

Belle burst out laughing, her tipped up to the ceiling, and Gold felt even more confused. 

“I think I’ve missed something.”

She sat up and shook her head. “I asked you if there was anything I needed to bring tomorrow night and you answered so enthusiastically, like you were off in your own little world answering a completely different question.” He made a face at her and she laughed again. “Sorry.”

He reached out and bopped the end of her nose as his mouth curved into a sly grin. “Oh, I’m quite certain you’re not.”

She shrugged, still smiling, and watched as he stood up. She could tell he’d been affected by something, but whether it was whatever he was thinking about, the position they were in on the floor, or a combination, she couldn’t say. She wasn’t perturbed about it at all, more amused that both of them seemed to be having trouble focusing lately when the other was around. 

“Help me up,” she said, and he reached down to take her hand.

He pulled her up and then kept pulling until she fell against him, leaving their faces barely a breath apart. Without hesitation, she pushed up and kissed him, just like in his daydream. When she dropped back on her heels, she was smiling and trailing her hand down the front of his shirt. 

“I’m looking forward to Friday night,” she said, her cheeks pinking.

Gold smiled and brushed his hand against her flushed skin. “Me too.”

She stepped back, biting her lip as she smiled. “I think I’d better go shower now.”

He hummed in agreement, watching her turn and head towards the locker room with a little extra sway in her hips. His cock twitched and he exhaled slowly. There were still a few things to pick up before he headed home, but a shower was most definitely in order, he thought, a very cold one.


End file.
